


Confiance

by malurette



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Humour, Shampoo - Freeform, Trust, misshap
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Une petite histoire de shampooing qui traîne en longueur.





	Confiance

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Confiance (ou pas)  
>  **Auteur :** "ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Howl's Moving Castle, version film  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Howl/Sophie  
>  **Genre :** fluff  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** le roman d'origine est la propriété Diana Wynne Jones ; pour la version animation sur laquelle je me base, Miyazaki Hayao et le Studio Ghibli - je ne cherche à me faire de sous avec aucun.  
> et on va pas trop insister sur le fait qu'il m'ait fallu près de dix ans pour enfin lire le livre ?
> 
> **Prompt :** « shampooing » pour PresKunange"> pour passer le temps pendant le NaNo '08   
> **Continuité :** post-film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Avec leur mariage et la reconstruction du château de Howl, Sophie est passée de femme de ménage à femme au foyer. Elle a appris, l'un après l'autre, les secrets de Howl, des zones sombres de son cœur à l'utilité de ses nombreux produits de beauté et sa magie. Elle connaît chaque recoin du château et chaque parcelle du corps de son mari. À une exception toutefois : même s'ils prennent leur bain ensemble, même si Howl fait confiance à Sophie pour tout le reste, même s'il lui a dévoilé toute son intimité, jamais il ne la laisse lui laver les cheveux.


End file.
